


They're Still Fighting

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: War was here and Negan knew he had a job to do.





	They're Still Fighting

**Really short one-shot about a Negan/Rick relationship that was soured by war and past events. Based on 8x16 previews.**

**Canon would never allow a happy ending for these two as a couple.**

* * *

When the world went to shit, Negan learned quickly that you had to be at the top to make it. There was no room for kindness or weakness. Power was power and Negan learned how to wield it. For awhile, things were good as could be expected for the fucking end of the world. Negan ended up with control of the Saviors and the communities learned to bow down.

Until Rick Grimes.

Fucking Rick Grimes with his holier than thou attitude and teary blue eyes.

It was never meant to be this way. It was never meant to turn into this. Not when he began to _fall_ for him. Not when he felt something in his heart give as he looked at Rick Grimes. He and Rick...well, it's not like anyone could really be surprised. Negan wanted him and Negan usually got what he wanted.

Rick had kissed him like it was a challenge. There was no fear, no timidness. Rick Grimes knew what he fucking wanted and Negan was more than willing to give it to him. They were made for each other. Like two damn pieces of a puzzle. Rick had submitted but refused to break and Negan wanted him all the more for it. He would protect him community. He would protect his kids.

 _'You and me baby, we're made for each other.'_ Negan pulled Rick closer, hand moving to tighten over his hip. Rick remained stiff, mouth pulling into a thin line as Negan touched him. He allowed the man's touch, but refused to respond as Negan's fingers trailed up his chest and neck to cup his face. _'We're meant to rule the world.'_

 _'I don't want the world,'_ Rick whispered, breath hitching as Negan's thumb stroked over his lips. _'I just want freedom.'_ Freedom for his people of course. Rick had always been the martyr type. It was something that had managed to eat away at Negan's patience. He had consented to what they did on runs. He had followed Negan and given his verbal consent. Yet, there were times where he acted like it fucking _killed_ him. Like Negan was only hurting him.

 _'You don't need freedom. I can keep you and your people safe. All you have to do is comply.'_ Negan peppered Rick's smooth white throat with kisses. Kissing him where he knew Rick liked it. _'C'mon darlin', I've seen you submit before. All you need to do is stay that way. Let me take care of you.'_ He pulled back and Rick watched him with those baby blues of his. He pushed forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Negan's cheek. A fucking kiss from Judas. All Rick had to do was submit, and Negan would have given him the world.

Only, Rick refused and war broke out.

Then, Carl died. The boy who would have been the future had died in such a fucking _**stupid**_ way. It was something his damn father would have done. It was Rick's damn fault. If he had swallowed his pride his boy would still be alive. Rick had come after him and _still_ , Negan had tried to show him mercy. Make Rick work for him. Humiliate him and tear him down, but let him live. Let Negan protect him.

_'Don't force me to do something I really don't wanna do.'_

Rick of course, refused. Now, Simon had shown what he really was and so had Dwight. If it was a war Rick wanted, then Negan would hand him a fucking war. Lead them into a trap. Kill every last one of them and save Rick for last. Make him watch as Negan killed each and every member of his precious _family_. Rick left him no choice. Negan would show him. He could be the monster Rick thought he was. He could show Rick what true fear and true subjugation was. He could see it now. Pinning Rick Grimes to the floor and tearing those jeans down to his knees. Then he could see those bruises blossoming as he forced himself in while the stoic martyr could only squirm and whimper. He could-no.

No.

Because even at his darkest he could never imagine himself going that far; not to anyone, and especially not to Rick. Never him.

But now...

Now, Negan wondered if he would even have a choice. He had to make an example. He had a lesson to teach that Lucille could not. It had to be more personal. Negan was creative. He could think of really fucked up things when it came to putting Rick into his place. Show him just how much of a _**monster**_ , Negan could be. Put him on his knees. Fuck him while he lay surrounded by the corpses of everyone who he loved. Make him stare into the samurai chick's dead eyes as Negan split him open on his cock.

There were still things he would not do. The idea of raping Rick left a sour taste in his mouth. Then, the shit seemed to get even worse. Simon had found out about Carl's death and he was damn lucky he was already dead when Arat approached him with what Simon had planned to do to draw Rick out.

_'He talked about finding the kid's body and digging him up to wave in front of Grimes.'_

Red had blinded his vision. He had looked out to where Simon stood at the fence, snarling and making way too much fucking nose. He should have kept him alive...He should have drawn it out. Negan could see it. He could see Rick tearing through the field, axe slashing at various saviors when Simon unleashed his final weapon. Negan could see Rick stumbling and nearly falling as he spotted his boy's corpse hanging from a line. He would not have been able to react in time. He would hear no one and see nothing but his boy swaying, blue eyes fixed on him and wide with silent horror. All it would have taken was a second of Rick Grimes unable to move and a single shot would have ended him.

Granted, it probably would have worked. But Negan would never have allowed it to happen; not to Carl and not to Rick. He had his own plans for Rick. Now, he had to make sure he didn't lose his fucking nerve. The letter from Carl had only proven that Negan needed to keep on with what he was doing. It was too late for anything now. Rick had ruined all chances.

_'Let me take care of you, baby.'_

Negan took the gun from the twitchy asshole, Eugene and turned, pointing it at the target with Rick's name on it. It was a sorry comparison but Negan was imaginative. He did not hesitate. He fired, imagining it was Rick's body being struck. Imagining those baby blues widening in pain as the bullet tore through him, spraying scarlet into the open air.

_'I don't wanna hurt you baby, you have to know that.'_

War was here and Negan shot again.


End file.
